Charmed Greaser
by LoVe-WiLl-fInD-a-WaY
Summary: Pony isn't a normal kid. It's not because he's being raised by his two older brothers either. In fact Pony's actually a witch. Charmed x-over but you don't need to have seen it to understand. No pairings. full sum inside
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Pony isn't a normal kid. Not just because he's being raised by his two brothers either. Pony is actually a witch and he fights demons and saves innocents while keeping this a secret from his brothers. Watch as he and his two friends uncover their destiny. Charmes x-over, but it's not in that category because those rarely get read. Plus you don't need to have seen it to understand this.

(=^.^=)

I hit the cave wall with a thud cursing under my breath. It was supposed to be an easy in and out vanquish according to Cassius. Yeah…easy my ass. I really hoped that Adriana would hurry up with the spell and potion so we could just vanquish (or kill) this guy already. Suddenly a ripple appeared in the cave _speak of the devil and she shall appear _I thought.

"So you got it?" Cassius asked her.

"Yep, now get over here so we can read the spell," she told him in an irritated voice. After a few seconds we were all standing next to each other ready to vanquish this demon.

"Take this predetor of night and take him out of my sight for others he has caused pain and for that he shall be slain," we amazingly said these words at the exact same time, and after throwing the potion the demon burst into flames.

"Let's get our asses out of this damn place, the underworld creaps me out," Cassius said earning a nod from both of us as Adriana quickly shimmered us back to my house.

A ripple appeared in the living room as we arrived, as selfish as it might sound I was glad that Darry and Soda as well as the rest of the gang were at work. Well, Two-bit was probably with some girl but I was still glad that none of them were home. It would definitely be a sight, me suddenly appearing with a tan brown haired girl with green eyes and a pale boy with bleach blond-almost white hair and dark blue eyes, all of us covered in dirt and small scratches looking completely worn out. I'd definitely have some explaining to do. It's not like it'd be comfortable to explain either, it's not like I can just say 'oh yeah mom and dad's car crashing? That was a demon, something that I vanquish every day! See they were after mom 'cause she was a witch and now they're after me because I'm the only one who inherited her powers' Yep, that definitely wouldn't get good results.

"For all the pain our bodies feel allow this spell to heal it's already a done deal," a moment later we were all clean and free of injuries **(A/N crappy spell…I know)**. It wasn't even thirty seconds later when I heard Soda's voice.

"Hey Pone! I got off work early!" I shot a panicked glance towards Adriana and Cassius and watched them quickly shimmer out. Now that that was taken care of I chose to yell back at Soda.

"That's great Soda! Now you can help me with dinner-on second thought you'd better not!" Wow sometimes leading a double life is tiring.

**A/N it's short but this is just so you get the general idea…and to see how much people like it. I hope it's not too confusing and reviews are always appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: outsiders and charmed are not mine**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The whole gang showed up while I was making dinner. Sure this was normal but right now I wished they could've just been late. Me Adriana and Cassius had a demon to go after and it ain't like I could do that with all of them here. **_

"_**What the hell?" I heard Two-bit yell and I snapped out of my thoughts and ran into the living room where the rest of the gang was. Right now I really wished they had all been late, 'cause standing in front of them was a tall pale man with black hair and equally black eyes, Vaul, the demon that I was after. With a wave of his hand he shimmered the gang, to the underworld, **_**my brain told me. This was bad, this was very, very bad.**

"**Adriana!" I screamed looking towards the ceiling.**

"**Yeah?" She asked as soon as she appeared.**

"**Get Cassius, we're going after Vaul."**

"**Right now? But aren't your family and friends home?"**

"**No," after that she shimmered (A/N if you haven't figured it out yet, that's when the air ripples)** out.

I waved my hand over the coffee table and a large book appeared. I grabbed it and went into the kitchen to start preparing the potion need to vanquish Vaul, it wasn't an easy one either. It was about two minutes later when Adriana reappeared with Cassius in tow.

"Get started on the spell," I told them without even looking up.

"Wow-what got you all pissed off?" Cassius asked with his usual smirk.

"Vaul took off with the gang, we ain't got a lot of time, now hurry up," that got him to shut up and get to work. 

It was half an hour later when I was finally finished with the potion and the other two were putting the finishing touches on the spell.

"We got it," Adriana told me the same time Cassius said, "damn that was hard, you know we aren't good at stuff like that!"

"Let me see it," I said choosing to ignore Cassius's comment. I looked it over and with that we shimmered into the underworld where we saw something I never wanted to see. Vaul was standing in front of the gang, all of which were tied up and sitting on the dirt floor of the dark cave. That's not what scared me the most though, what scared me was the fear in their eyes, even in Darry's. 

"Hey ugly!" Cassius yelled into the cave, _well so much for sneaking up on him,_ I thought.

"Looking for us?" Adriana asked.

"But of course by killing the guardians **(A/N isn't that such an original name?) **the whole underworld will-"

"Let me cut you off there, see we've heard this so much that we could recite it for you and, would you look at that? We're fine!" Cassius's over confident voice filled the cave.

"Here I'll finish it for you you're going to kill us and then you'll become the source. Well let me tell you we've heard it memorized it and you know what? We're bored with it," I spoke for the first time. As the gang recognized my voice they stiffened and looked slightly panicked. 

"Adriana," she looked at me so I continued, "can you get them back to my place?"

She nodded, "Yeah just distract him for about five minutes."

"Just five minutes?" Cassius chose to comment, "no problem we'll keep him away from you." With that Adriana shimmered next to the gang, and when her conjured knife appeared she started to cut the ropes. When Vaul started to notice her we started our job.

"Nu-a-a you'll have to fight with us first," Cassius said in a calm voice, that actually made it more terrifying. Apparently this demon needs anger management because at that he threw a knife aimed right for Cassius's heart, which with a small twitch of my hand stopped.

"Hey, that's not very nice you know," I said to him in a voice that a mother would use on a toddler steeling a cookie. With another flicker of my hand I sent the knife right into his throat which he just pulled out and laughed at. Well, that didn't work the way I thought it would.

"You done yet Adriana?" I nervously asked her.

"Just a sec hold you horses pony! Hahaha! Get it! Your name's Ponyboy and I said to hold your horses! Get it?"

"This isn't the time!" Cassius yelled as her as she finished untying them and shimmered them back to my house.

"Okay time to kick this guys ass!" Adriana said with her fist in the air.

"Small of mind big of woe the pain you cause you now will know," we said at the same time after we threw the potion at his feet. I felt a smirk take over my face as he interrupted in flames. We all linked arms with Adriana and she shimmered us into my living room and were met by the gangs confused looks.

"I can explain."

"I'm listening!" Darry yelled, but I think he was more scared than mad.

"Well, I'm a witch," I said while lifting my shoulders a little with a grimace on my face. No one said anything so I continued, "I have powers, I can freeze time, blow stuff up I'm telekinetic meaning I can move stuff with my mind and I control fire and can conjure which is the power to make stuff appear out of thin air, I also have a little bit of empathy and telepathy or sensing feelings and hearing others thoughts," I could tell this was going to take a while so I motioned for the others, who I don't even think the gang noticed, to shimmer out.

"Pone are you feeling okay?" Soda asked, great now they thought I was crazy. 

"Fine," I said annoyed, "look I know you don't really believe me, here I'll prove it." I grabbed some candles, set them on the floor in a circle and recited a spell, "Hear these words, hear my cries spirit from the other side come to me, I summon theecross now the great divide," after I finished my parents were standing in the center of the candles shocking everyone.

"Mom? Dad?" Soda asked them looking ready to cry. The others just looked shocked.

"Oh Soda!" My mom cried (not literally) and embraced him in a hug while my dad just stood there with a smile on his face. "We have to leave soon, we aren't supposed to stay long," my mom said after hugging all three of us, the rest of the gang left to give us some privacy.

"Darry we're so proud of you, of all of you," My dad finally said then the two of them stepped back into the circle and disappeared.

"Believe me now?" I asked which got Soda to nod his head with his mouth slightly open, like a fish.

**yay! Chapter end! So…review please! And if you have any questions PM me. And thank you to all those who read it, even if you didn't review! But more thanks if you did review. I also realize that this is really early for an update but I was bored and I was struck with inspiration…no it was more that I was bored. Well I'll stop rambling now, I'm pretty sure no one even reads this thing anyway oh well…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Outsiders or Charmed**


	3. Important

So here's the thing my laptop has crashed and as a result I can't really update as I have lost all of my plans for ALL of my stories. See as how I didn't really like where Charmed Greaser was going anyway I have decided to re-write it. The new versions will have the same title (unless I think of something better), but it won't be up for a long time. If enough people tell me to keep it as it is I will try my best to remember my plans, but otherwise I will sent a message to everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted this story when the new one is up!


End file.
